


Strength I've Never Known

by LonelyPickle



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fights, Gen, OC, OC villain - Freeform, Poor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Violence, idk what to tag tbh, snotlout is a good bean, sorry toothless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPickle/pseuds/LonelyPickle
Summary: There was a problem brewing outside of Berk, as a group of Vikings' were kidnapping people who seem to have no relation at all, and doing inhumane activities with them. Who was this Trygve person and why did he kidnap Hiccup? DISCLAIMER for violence, blood, and colourful language.





	1. The Ship of the Beaten

Stoick didn't quite agree with the entire idea to do patrols in the early morning, and late at night, but was convinced enough when they were attacked more than once by the Outcasts. Stoick then hesitantly agreed, allowing the teens of the village to go out on their own. He trusted them that they would come back immediately if something was fishy.

Which was why Snotlout already wanted to turn back to Berk. Astrid, however, ordered him to stay and check out the suspicious boat further.

The only sound that could be heard by the two dragon riders was their dragons' wings flapping, and the distant chatter of men on the boat down below them. They seemed to be getting more and more anxious with a Monstrous Nightmare, and Deadly Nadder above them, which was shocking. Obviously.

"Maybe we should turn back. Chief will, uh," Snotlout sneaked a peak from behind his dragons' horns. "Be pretty mad if we don't report this."

"What is there to report, Snotlout?" Astrid retorted, glaring over at the cowering boy.

Snotlout shrugged. "They seem pretty fishy... is that a cannon? M-Maybe we should go. They clearly don't want to be bothered."

Astrid rolled her eyes, flying closer to the boat filled with unknown Vikings. "What? Are you not man enough for this? Besides, anyone with a brain would get a cannon out if there were two dragons circling around them," Astrid called out the Snotlout. "Our job is to patrol, which requires checking in with sailors who pass close by."

Snotlout let his jaw drop slightly, offended. He then frowned, sitting up straighter in his saddle. Of course, he was man enough! His eyes danced along the surface of the boat, checking for any specific faces from the Outcasts.

When he was finally satisfied, he followed Astrid, who was waiting not-so-patiently below him and went closer to the boats. The men inside instantly started to panic, gathering their best weapons in order to fight off the approaching dragons.

"Woah! Wait, we aren't here to fight!" Astrid exclaimed from atop Stormfly. The Vikings looked shocked and agitated. They held their fire, as, what seemed to be, a leader pushed everyone aside to the front. He held out a sword, letting out a snarl.

Astrid had to hold back her own gasp as she looked at the man's face. He had a large scar from the top left corner of his face, to the bottom right. The top half was littered with cuts and bruises, whilst the bottom was smooth and flawless. It was an odd sight to see, to match his half-shaved head with what looked to be a side of a bowl cut on the other side. Astrid didn't know whether to be intimated or giggle.

"You," The man had to take another breath, sounding ragged, and uneven. Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "Are on... those things!"

"Dragons?" Snotlout asked, sounding like he was explaining something simple to a four-year-old.

"Y-Yes," He let out a cough. "How? We were almost eaten at least three times in the last hour."

Astrid's eyebrows furrowed, because usually the dragons close to Berk were calm, and kept to themselves.

"Did you attack them?" Her voice was hardened as she asked the question.

"No," One of the other men yelled out to her. He looked like he desperately needed food and a good night's rest. "They were flying past us... and they suddenly switched directions and attacked us."

Astrid landed Stormfly on their boat, and so did Snotlout. The men on the boat immediately were curious, laying their hands upon their dragon's scales. As Snotlout and Astrid observed the group of people that were now curious, and in awe, she noticed they all didn't look too well. Most of them were in ripped clothing and were either extremely skinny or extremely muscled. However, they all looked like they were about to collapse.

"Um, what happened to all of you? Surely some dragon didn't do that to you," Snotlout commented, leaning on Hookfang.

They both weren't sure why, but it seemed like they didn't need to be worried around this specific group of people. They were worn down, but their eyes lit up like a child on Christmas as they got to inspect the creatures further. It was almost as if they hadn't seen one before.

"We..." The 'leader' started but trailed off. He glanced around at the people around him. There was twelve of them. "It wasn't dragons. The only thing that the dragons damaged were the cannons, and the sails a bit."

Snotlout inspected the cannons, noticing the metal was slightly damaged, and falling apart, while the sails were barely holding together. There was no way these men could make it to shore.

Snotlout and Astrid shared a confused glance.

"Was there anything there that could have agitated them?" Astrid asked they all glanced at each other.

"There was another ship..." Astrid looked at him to continue, but he made no move to. That's when Snotlout cut in.

"Not to be rude, but you guys look like sheep shi-"

"Snotlout!"

"Poop."

The 'leader' chuckled uneasily. "Where do you guys come from?" He didn't answer the question. "Are you with Trygve?" His eyes hardened, with the hint of fear in his voice.

"Trygve?" Snotlout asked, quirking his head to the side.

"We come from Berk. We have no idea who that is." She held her hands out in like taming a dragon, in a way of surrender. "Berk is a village not too far from here, we are peaceful if that's what you're asking."

Though they obviously weren't completely trusting, they did ease up a bit. It was strange to Astrid, as they didn't do anything to trigger that defense, but somehow the people were getting skittish with that question.

"Did... Trygve do this to you? You all don't look to be in the best shape."

The smallest Viking shifted uneasily when their leader didn't answer. "I don't know if we should answer that."

"I think that's enough of an answer," Snotlout let out a cocky chuckle. "Whoever this Trygve is, is definitely not good enough for the Vikings of Berk," He gave a bodybuilder pose, making one of the spooked Vikings let out a small giggle.

Astrid rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty minutes and went back to the task at hand.

"Do you all want to stay at Berk while you rest, and get your strength back? Perhaps we could help you with this 'Trygve' man," Astrid tried her best to smile sweetly, but smiling wasn't quite her thing. "We could pull your ship with our dragons."

All the men- or as Astrid now could tell they were all just older than her, boys looked around at each other. They nodded as a group, deeming Astrid and Snotlout trustworthy.

"We were patrolling and we came across their boat. We decided to check them out just in case, and it seems to be a good idea that we did," Astrid gestured to the beaten boys behind her. "They were all starving and dehydrated... they wouldn't have lasted another day at sea."

Snotlout nodded, chewing his food. "Yeah, plus there's that Trygve person they seem to be so wary about."

"Trygve?" Hiccup asked, frowning at the name. He's never heard of someone like that, and this person was obviously not someone who they've come across before. "Did they tell you anything about him?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, it didn't seem like they really wanted to. They're terrified."

"Hm," Stoick grumbled. "Maybe he's with Alvin."

Astrid shrugged, not really knowing. "We could just ask them," Snotlout suggested as if it were the obvious choice.

"We would," Fishlegs said, looking at his hands. "But as Astrid said, they don't seem too keen on explaining their situation." Fishlegs frowned. "But back to the dragon attack, that's not like the dragons to do that without being provoked."

"They said there was another ship but failed to tell us who they were."

Snotlout put his arm around Astrid. "Oh, babe, have you considered the possibility that they simply don't know who they were?" The girls' eyes narrowed in annoyance and grabbed his arm. Immediately, Snotlout knew what was about to take place, and gritted his teeth in preparation. Astrid then proceeded to twist his arm, as Snotlout exclaimed in pain.

"Shut up, Snotlout. They obviously know them," Astrid let him fall to the ground. Hiccup grimaced with sympathy as Snotlout wheezed on the floor. "They were trying to hide something, the same way Hiccup does."

"Wha-?" Hiccup's jaw dropped with indignation.

"You're a terrible liar, and even worse at hiding things."

Hiccup's jaw shut with a snap and rolled his eyes with sass. "I hid Toothless from all of Berk for a long time."

Gobber let out a snort. "Yet ya can't keep yer mouth shut whenever I ask ya where the last of my dried frui' 'as gone."

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably and laughed nervously.

"That's not the point, Gobber," Stoick cut in. "You think that they know who set off the dragons and yet they won't tell us? Could they be a potential threat?"

"From the sounds of it," Fishlegs said, his fingers tapping anxiously on the table. "I think the people who did this, whatever this is, to them, were the ones who made the dragons go feral."

Med Hall was silent after that, the boys who were sleepily slurping at their soup had stopped and were anxiously looking at each other. They seemed uncomfortable at these unknown people discussing theories about them.

It was late at night when Astrid and Snotlout had brought them back from the sea, and Stoick immediately gathered a few people to discuss the situation. Since it was Dragon Riders who found these boys, Stoick made sure it would stay that way. He didn't need the rest of the village to get ready for an attack that wasn't going to happen.

So, the boys from the ship, Astrid, Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Stoick were all in Med Hall, without any other villagers. Of course, the villagers had originally wanted to know what was happening, but Stoick, being chief, had sent them away.

"If they aren't going to tell us anything," Hiccup said, his eyes flickering to the group of boys huddled around a table. "Then we should go check it out."

Stoick had immediately replied. "No," Hiccup refrained himself from letting out an exasperated groan. "We don't want to risk it being Alvin."

"So, what?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. "We have dragons dad, remember? I doubt whoever this is, even if its Alvin, will be able to catch us. Besides," Hiccup scooted closer to his father. "We won't engage, we'll just check it out to see. Then we'll come back with a bit more information about the, uh, as you call it, potential threat."

Stoick sighed, looking at Gobber for input. He simply shrugged, which was why Fishlegs cut in. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea. Just to see if it is Outcasts or not."

That was when the smallest of the beaten boys had spoken out from their huddled group. "You shouldn't do that."

"W-Why not?" Hiccup was confused and decided to stand up from his spot at the table and took a few steps closer to the group of boys.

The smaller boy took a deep breath and then bit his lip. "They kill dragons for fun. I've seen them capture dragons by simply firing one arrow at them. They-They aren't to be 'just checked out' as you guys say. They will take it as an attack whether you come near them or not," The Viking said, standing. As he stood, Hiccup noticed that their smallest group member was still taller than him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They're monsters. But they are definitely a threat to, uh, Berk is it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Well, then we kind of have to check them out, right gang? Any threat to Berk needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."

Stoick opened his mouth to respond, obviously not going to agree with Hiccups reasoning, however, Gobber cut him off. "I think they should. The boy 'as a nigh'fury for Thor's sake! No Viking has gotten to take tha' one down!"

The chief didn't seem to like the idea but had to think of the good of Berk as well. He reluctantly agreed for the dragon riders to check out the threatening ship. However, he ordered them to not go any closer than they have to and to not engage them if the ships fire at them.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup finally said after being allowed to check out the ships. "What's your name?"

"Ulf," The smallest boy said, a small smile on his face. "That's my dad, our, as he likes to say, leader," Ulf chuckled a bit.

"Name's Vidar." Hiccup shook both of their hands, and the rest of the beaten boys had introduced themselves. They all seemed to be fairly quiet, and shy. Of course, as common courtesy, the Berkians had introduced themselves as well.

"You all will head out a night, tomorrow. It will give you an advantage with Toothless, alright?" Stoick said, putting his hand on Hiccups shoulder.

Hiccup nodded, smiling at Ulf. "Yep, Toothless is a night fury. He can go undetected at night."

"I thought they were a fairy tale," Ulf looked eagerly towards Hiccup.

"Maybe you should meet him?" He looked at Stoick for an OK, and once he was given one, Hiccup gently pulled Ulf out to meet his best friend.

"I think Hiccup has taken a liking to Ulf?" Gobber said.

"Yeah, he has." Stoick's eyes narrowed at the door. "You all better not be here to hurt Berk, or I will personally throw you all into the ocean."

All the beaten Viking's eyes widened and shook their heads violently.

"No, Chief Stoick," Vidar said, frowning. "Trygve is the one you should be worried about."


	2. Engaging the Enemy

As the light had come and gone the next day, the temperature quickly dropped to freezing, making frost spread among the land. The moonlight felt as light as a candle in a dark forest, as it reflected off the ocean's water. The Dragon Riders held their clothing tighter to their shivering bodies, flying feet above the raging water.

From what the escapees had told Berk was that this specific man, Trygve, was someone who was not to mess with for entertainment. They still hadn't come out to tell the Vikings what the man had done to all of them, or even how he has gotten a hold of them, but it was clearly so traumatizing that they refused to open their mouths on the subject.

As for Ulf, when Hiccup showed him his best friend, Toothless, and he was in clear awe. Hiccup had decided that he wanted to become good friends with them, as they seem to relate in a bunch of things. They were the smallest of their group and were about the same age. Even with their one day of bonding, Ulf refused to let up about what happened.

So, now the gang of Dragon Riders were now headed to the offending ship. The riders watched as the ship seemed to grow larger as they flew closer. The sail waved in the wind, as the water foamed against the ships wooden sides. Immediately, the riders sensed something wrong with the crest on the sail.

It was a symbol, nothing that they had seen before. It reminded them of war, as it was a crimson shaded heart, not the love type either. It had a, what looked to be, bloodied dagger going through the middle of it. It was unsettling, leaving a seeping chill run down the riders' spines.

Tuffnut breathed out, eyes practically glued to the sail. "How awesome is that? I mean, that's the epitome of violence. Truly magnificent."

"'Tis brother," Ruffnut chimed in, a grin stretched on her face. "I get the shivers just looking at it."

The rest of the group groaned. "We really don't need to hear about your... shivers." Snotlout interjected, looking like vile had just climbed up his throat. The rest of the batch of riders agreed, looking slightly disturbed.

"What? Just being honest," She snickered. "I think Barf agrees with me."

Hiccup glanced back at the twins' dragon, noticing that they were both shaking, just before his own best friend started to as well. Toothless snarled, his pupils turning into cat-like slits. Hiccups attention was pulled from the twins and back to Toothless, noticing that the dragons' teeth were now bared.

Around him, the groups' dragons had joined in on the aggression, worrying their riders. All the humans glanced at each other, seeming to come to a conclusion that whatever was on that boat, it was distressing.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, eyebrows furrowing. "Clearly this is not good, should we really go in closer?"

Everyone stopped mid-air, hovering above the raging waters. The wind bit through Hiccups clothing and hair, nipping at his skin. It was bone chilling. He debated going back to Berk with the crisp air alone.

"No," Hiccup announced with finality. "It's just a scouting mission, we're not engaging them. We should be fine. If they decide to attack then our dragons will pull us out of there, you guys know that."

Fishlegs didn't seem so sure. "I don't know, Hiccup," He rubbed Meatlugs head. "When attacked the dragons natural instinct is to fire back..."

"Well then," Hiccup pulled Toothless to swoop closer to the beautifully crafted, terrifying ship. "Let's pray that they don't attack."

With that, the gang continued on with their scouting mission, speeding towards the boat.

It was quiet for the next couple seconds but quickly descended into chaos. It started with quiet chatter emanating from the ship, then grew into angered yelling. The group of dragon riders watched as the men gathered their canons and arrows. Fear spiked their heartbeats.

"Nevermind!" Hiccup called out to his friends, frantically pulling at Toothless' saddle. "Let's not going any closer! How about we do not engage them!"

"I agree!" Fishlegs screeched, feeling Meatlug shaking more ferociously. "They are definitely looking for a fight!" Snotlout with Hookfang raced pass the duo, nudging them, almost mockingly. "No, Snotlout! This is a scouting mission!" He then muttered to himself. "Chief isn't going to be happy if we engage without him knowing."

"Awe, come on guys! A little bows and canons aren't enough to defeat us! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy! Oy! Oy!" Hiccup heard the twins giggle maliciously.

Tuffnut sat up on his saddle higher. "Ah man, he is totally gonna be shot out of the sky! Gotta get a good seat for this!"

Hiccup let out a breath of annoyance. "Snotlout! Get back here!" He watched with the rest of the riders as Snotlout sped up closer to the ship.

A boulder was shot at the two, missing them by a hairs length. Snotlouts grin was as big as ever, as he twirled, and looped closer to the attackers. Snotlout let Hookfang shoot a breath of fire at the wooden ship, setting it ablaze. The fire licked at the men on the ship, as they shot at the Jorgenson.

"Okay, new plan," Hiccup said, fingers rubbing his temples. "Get Snotlout back before he gets smashed by a boulder. I'll try to reason with the people on the ship. Astrid you and Fishlegs take out their cannons, and bows. Ruff and Tuff, get Snotlout to stop. I don't really care how, just no shooting him out of the sky, got it?"

Ruff and Tuff seemed to deflate. "Awe," The corner of her lips turned down, as she pretended to wipe a tear away. "I really wanted to see him go for a swim."

"Worry not, sister!" Tuff exclaimed. Hiccup felt that he might have made a mistake letting them do as they please. "We could snatch Snotlout upside down and watch as he empties his stomach into the sea!"

"I like how you think."

Hiccup sighed, as Toothless let out a growl of annoyance. "I know, Bud," He scratched the ear of his companion. "Alright, gang! Let's go!"

With that, the group flew to go get their friend. Meatlug and Stormfly went side by side to destroy their enemy's weapons and cannons. Barf and Belch raced towards the screaming Jorgenson, enjoying the view of Snotlout almost being crushed by a boulder, before going in closer. Toothless avoided the attacks and landed on the ship swiftly.

Hiccup held his hands out in a sign of mercy and gave them his best smile. They didn't seem impressed.

As Hiccup observed the men on the ship, he noticed how they were living in top shape. Well-fed men had gold jewellery and not a scratch of poverty on their bodies. Hiccup felt disgust surge through him, remembering the shape that Ulf was in. These were the Vikings who did that to him? Hiccup was suddenly not very interested in talking to them.

"You ride those beasts?" One of the men spoke, holding his spear out threateningly. Hiccup could only nod.

"You attacked those men?" Hiccup asked the same informality as the rich folks.

"What men?" Another one asked, a smug smirk painted on his face.

"The men you turned the dragons against." Hiccup hardened his voice, not intentionally. "Who are you guys?"

There was one specific man in front of the crowd, seemingly uninterested that their armory was being blown to smithereens by Hiccups group. "You're Hiccup, aren't ya?"Hiccup tried to ignore that jolt of anxiety that pooled in his stomach. "Yeah, we've heard a lot about ya. You're quite famous among this part, yes? That's why... what's his name... Alvin doesn't like ya that much, I take it."

"Are you with the Outcasts?" Hiccup asked, steeling his glare. This earned a hearty laugh from the man, almost bouncing off the waves of the ocean.

"With those amateurs? No, Thor no! I would never be with those scoundrels. Idiots, the lot of 'em."

Hiccup nodded. "At least we can agree on something." He swallowed. "Are you with Trygve?"

"Anyways," The meathead continued, ignoring his question. "You're the only one with a night fury, so you're clearly the... Dragon Conqueror... smaller than I thought. Perfect for bidding though." He seemed to be talking more with his crew then the boy in front of him. Toothless let out a protective growl.

"Bidding?"

A shot of fire hit the ship, making it sway with the waves. The fire was spreading more and more, it wasn't too long before Hiccup knew he had to get off of it. The rest of Hiccup's group seemed to have had enough with the small battle, that was supposed to be a scouting mission. They were trying to call Hiccup off the ship.

"Seems like ya kiddies want ya. Whattaya say, boys? Do ya think he'd be a winner?"

"Nah," Hiccup heard the offending man's crewmates reply. "But he would rank in the dough."

Hiccups defenses were rising, it was clear that these men were not about to turn to the dragon-loving side, and he should get going.

"What kind of business do you guys run? Trading? Hunting?" Hiccup asked, impatiently.

"You'll know soon enough."

That was the last thing that Hiccup heard before a spike from Stormfly was embedded in the wood just mere inches away from the cruel man.

"Hiccup let's go!" She exclaimed. "We need to report back to Stoick, we've done enough damage."

Hiccup nodded, as Toothless took to the air. The teen then noticed the true damage him, and his team had done. There was no way that the ship would stay afloat long enough for the Viking's to get to shore. From what he has heard, though, it didn't really matter to him.

"See you soon, Haddock."

With that, Hiccup and Toothless flew back to his group, and they all sped their way back to Berk.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel the uneasiness pool at the bottom of his stomach.

-o-o-o-

"You engaged them!" Stoick's voice bellowed throughout the comfort of their own home. It wasn't that comforting at the moment, Hiccup thought. "When I specifically told you not to?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, taking in a deep breath. "It didn't happen however you think it did," Hiccup defended, watching as Stoick's expression didn't change to any happier. "Um, it happened so fast! First, we were just flying towards it, then we noticed them getting ready to shoot us down, so we all agreed to turn back!"

"Then what happened? Surely their ship didn't just follow you! The dragons are faster than that!"

Hiccup nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. "Well, we could have left... if Snotlout didn't go rushing forward..." He trailed off, while Stoick rubbed his hands on his face.

"So, it was Snotlout's fault? You're supposed to be their leader, Hiccup. You tell them what's okay, and not okay." Stoick reprimanded.

The smaller boy let out a snort, getting ready to retort. Stoick noticed and was already rolling his eyes. "Well, you're my dad, and I still do things you tell me not to. That's just what teenagers do, I guess." Stoick sighed, looking completely done with Hiccup's sarcasm.

"Son," He put his hands on the teen's shoulders. "You're being a bad influence on them-"

Hiccup cut him off, indignantly.

"Wha- Me? I tried to tell them not to, but Snotlout never listens!" He claimed, hands waving through the air. "You know what that's like with Spitelout!"

"Maybe it's just a Jorgenson thing," Stoick remarked, observing how Hiccup smiled at his joke. He wanted to keep that smile on his face, no matter how mad he was supposed to be at this moment. "Alright, son, what happened after?"

"Well, uh, I told them all what to do, and the followed. I took up the job to talk to the men on the ship," Stoick's hand clenched, already refraining from yelling at how stupid of an idea that was. Hiccup seemed to always want to find the best in people, it was infuriating most of the time. "And talk to them, I did," Hiccup let out an angered laugh, thinking back to the great condition those men were in. "They weren't firing at me, just threatening, which is normal. But they said something about bidding and winners."

Stoick's hand found his beard, a clear expression of thoughtfulness.

The fire burned behind him, giving the room a slight warm glow. It was quiet for several moments after, they both just listened to the embers crackling. Stoick seemed upset at what Hiccup told him, and his mind already had an idea as to what those men were doing to the escapees.

"They were with Trygve, yes?"

"Um, they didn't tell me. I asked, but they ignored my question."

Stoick shrugged, sitting down in his chair. "That's a good answer as any, Hiccup. From what Vidar has told me, they have to be working with Trygve."

The boy nodded. "So, what do you think they mean by bidding and winners?"

"I think they are," Stoick trailed off, debating on telling his only son of what horrors those men did to their new-found friends. "Kidnapping people and having them fight in arenas. Like gladiators."

Hiccup nodded, the anxiety that had faded from his earlier fight came back full force. That meant they wanted Hiccup to fight in some arena. There was no possible way that Hiccup could survive that without Toothless. Stoick noticed his sons face tighten with distress.

"It will be alright, son, we'll put a stop to them."

"Ye-Yeah, of course, dad." He stammered. Toothless cooed affectionately, rubbing his head against Hiccups arm. Hiccup huffed out a forced laugh and rubbed the dragons head.

"There something else you want to tell me, son?" Oh, nothing, other than that these people want to have me fight, just for some quick cash.

"No, I think that's all. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

His father nodded, putting his large hand on top of his son's head, and messing up his hair. The smaller exclaimed offendedly, whilst Stoick bellowed out a laugh.

"Alright, we will talk more in the morning. Mead Hall with your friends and I'll bring Gobber, and Vidar's group."

Hiccup then left the living room, climbing the stairs, Toothless following suit. He could hear Toothless voice out his concern, but Hiccup assured him he was fine. The floors creaked underneath him, as he walked to his own room, his metal leg clanking.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, the boy let out a long, stressed sigh. Toothless cooed for his best friend.

"Don't worry, Bud, they aren't going to touch you, I won't let them."

Toothless growled with annoyance, nudging his riders side with more force than usual. Hiccup let out a yelp as he hit the ground.

"Alright, Bud! I won't let them touch me either!" Hiccup let out a laugh, as looked at the dragon's face. His eyelids were low, in a clear sign of annoyance. Toothless let out a garble, sounding like he was talking back at Hiccup. Toothless then picked Hiccup up by the back of his vest and set him back on his bed.

Toothless grunted, going to his own area to fall asleep. Hiccup let out an airy chuckle, feeling a bit better by his friend's antics.

"Goodnight, Bud."

Toothless murmured out a reply, making a smile appear on the auburn-haired boys face.


	3. Fishing For Heirs

Of course, Hiccup didn't show up the next morning, but they all had a pretty good idea as to where the smallest teen went. It helped with the fact that Toothless was gone too, so they instantly knew that they were together. Flying in the morning was something that the entire village knew the two of them did often.

Perhaps it was because Hiccup like the adrenaline it gave him, as he flew into the clouds, and falling back down to Earth. Other people thought it was just a way for Hiccup to escape Berk for a while. Either way, it was okay with them, because every time that he came back, Hiccup was calm and ready to start the day.

"Until Hiccup gets back," Stoick started, laying out a map of the archipelago. "Let's discuss where their base could be. Vidar?"

The man in question coughed, walking up to the table in Mead Hall. "Uh, from what we've noticed, was that we got moved around a lot when we were in their hands. Each time we'd arrive at a new... place, it was nothing we've ever seen before."

"A new place?" Gobber asked, narrowing his eyes. "What exactly did he have ya do?" Ah, Gobber, the ever insensitive.

The escapees shifted uncomfortably, almost guilty. "Bad things," Ulf answered for them, gritting his teeth. "We would've died if we didn't."

Gobber leaned in closer to the boy, obviously impatient. "Clearly. But what?"

That's when another man chimed in. He looked older than Vidar but still held himself with the look of youth. Apparently, his name was Gunnar. "We would fight. They would throw one of us into a ring, and we'd fight with whatever they gave us."

"You'd fight other people?" Fishlegs asked, looking uneasy. He got a nod.

"This keeps getting better and better! How do you get in?" Tuffnut asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. Ruffnut groaned, and then punched her brother in the face. He yelped as he fell to the ground.

"You don't want to get in, boy," Vidar said, looking at the table with new found interest. There was a war going on in his sea eyes. "We've seen things, that no man should ever see, let alone do."

"Where did they get you?" Astrid asked, pulling their attention back to the task at hand. The escapees were shutting down, evidently not wanting to have this conversation any longer. "We hadn't seen them anywhere inside the archipelago."

Ulf answered for their group. "That's because we weren't in the archipelago. I guess that they have set up another base here, that's when we escaped. They must be looking for new people, or else their profit will go down."

"So, let me get this straight. These unknown, foreign people come into... wherever people are, kidnap them, then get other rich Vikings to... bid on them?" Fishlegs asked, his hands clenching with fear.

Vidars group nodded in confirmation.

"What kind of people do they look for?" Stoick asked, immediately protective of Berk's residents.

"Well, they try to get well-known people in the ring. But I'm sure that it doesn't matter too much, as long as they aren't big enough to fight back." Vidar answered.

Snotlout let out a snort. "Are you well known?"

"Not much of us are," Ulf answered, then looked back to his father. "My dad, however-"

"Son," He was cut off by Vidar. "This isn't the place to talk about this."

The chief raised an eyebrow at Vidar, almost questioningly. Vidar nodded, confirming that they would talk about who he was in private. The group of Vikings' were now all quiet, all watching the map like a hawk as if it were about to tell them how to take down Trygve.

"Do you think that they will head to Berk?" Gobber asked Vidars group, almost hesitantly.

There were several moments of silence. "Yes. Especially if they have seen your boy, Chief." Gunnar suddenly chimed. Stoick made a noise of shock.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, he fits the bill perfectly, from what I've seen of him," Gunnar explained. "Well known around these parts, too small to fight back," Gunnar shrugged suddenly. "He seems quiet as well."

"Nah, he's a sarcastic, loud boy," Gobber chirped, chuckling slightly. "Besides, he's got that nigh' fury around. I doubt they could ever get their slimy hands on 'em. Right, Stoick?"

The chief didn't answer, as did the Dragon Riders. They were all thinking the same thing. Hiccup has been kidnapped before, even with Toothless around. Hiccup has always tried to find the best in people, there was no saying in when these people could attack as Hiccup tries to make peace.

"He went in to talk with them last night," Stoick answered, watching as the group of escapees looked unnerved. "He already told me about the bidding and such. But he didn't make any indication that there is a possibility that they want him."

"But you know Hiccup, Chief," Astrid cut in, worry seeping into her bones. "He's not open whenever he gets threatened. I don't know if it's his pride, or just him being stupid, but I doubt that he'd tell you if something was wrong." The Dragon Riders nodded in agreement.

"That does sound like Hiccup," Gobber couldn't help but say. "He kept a night fury hidden for months, even though that was a danger to him then."

"Wait," Tuffnut suddenly interjected, looking around Mead hall. "Where is Hiccup?"

"Where do you think he is? With Toothless." Astrid answered, rolling her eyes.

Ruffnut frowned as well, searching along with her brother. "Yeah, but he's usually back before noon." She pointed to outside, as she opened the door. The sun was officially high above them, indicating noon.

Not many Viking's were doing much at this hour. They liked to eat lunch inside with their families or play games. That was why Mead hall was so open and free of villagers at this time. They got their indication to get to work when Hiccup got back. He wasn't back.

Worry spiked through everyone's veins, thinking back to their conversation before.

"You don't think that he would go back to the ship, do you?" Fishlegs asked.

The silence was deafening.

That was when the door to Mead hall had slammed open, making everyone jump in surprise. They turned back to see Hiccup but were even more worried when it wasn't him.

"Good noon!" Ack exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Oo, who are you all?"

-o-o-o-

The sun was already way above his head, as he sped across the ocean. It was noon. Hiccup may have gotten a bit out of hand as he went for his morning fly with Toothless. He meant to keep track of time better but got carried away when he noticed the ship that they attacked the night prior.

He didn't engage like his cousin did. Instead, he circled around, observing the completely decimated boat. It was abandoned, somehow. Hiccup wasn't sure where the people had gone, the only place they could have gone was the violent waters.

Toothless cooed with affection, and comfort, noticing his rider wasn't particularly happy with losing them. He knew his best friend wasn't a particular fan of getting people hurt, even when they were fighting. Sometimes he really didn't understand the small Viking. It probably didn't help that those people were their biggest clue on how to help people like Vidars' group.

"What do you say, Bud?" Hiccup asked, affectionately rubbing his dragons head. "Keep looking?" Toothless growled in disagreement. "Alright, lets head back then."

As Hiccup pulled at Toothless' saddle, he noticed something in the distance. Both rider and dragon narrowed their eyes at the incoming object. It wasn't much later until they realized it was a small terrible terror shooting through the air at a remarkable speed. Hiccup didn't get to speak before the small dragon was shooting fire at the duo

"Wha-?" Toothless and Hiccup abruptly dodged the fire and flew in closer to the attacked terror. "Why are you attacking us?"

Toothless' eyes were frantically watching as more dragons seemed to be speeding in closer to the two, noticing how feral they all looked. It was almost as if the dragons were stampeding, but it was too aggressive for that.

"Get us out of here, Bud," Hiccup instructed, pulling at the saddle, which Toothless complied.

They flew against the wind, headed back for Berk. The wind tore through Hiccups hair, the chill nipping at his face. That was when a random thought entered Hiccups mind, and that was the idea of making a mask for times like these.

Glancing back at the approaching dragons, Hiccup noticed that there was even more arriving. There was more than what Hiccup could count, all looking like they wanted nothing less than ripping into Hiccup's and Toothless' flesh. Foam was practically flying out of their mouths, and their pupils were so small they could barely see them.

Hiccup noted how there were no Gronkles in the mix.

Dragon root.

Of course, it still didn't make sense to the boy. When they had first found out about dragon root, the dragons were not as combative as these specific dragons. So, why were they? Hiccup gave it some thought, ignoring how his cheeks were undoubtedly turning red from how cold the wind was.

He came up with nothing.

"I think they had somehow got in contact with dragon root," Hiccup called, leaning in closer to Toothless. "I don't get it though. If the dragons are away from dragon root, they go back to normal. So, why are they still looking for a fight?"

Toothless replied by shooting a plasma blast at the closest dragon. Hiccup noticed that something fell from its foot. The closest dragon, which happened to be a Monstrous Nightmare, immediately turned away from the duo and flew away.

Oh.

"Someone sent them for us, attaching it to them! Good thinking, Bud!" Hiccup rubbed him behind his ear. "Okay, there's still unanswered questions, but let's start out with the obvious. How are we going to get them off our tail?"

Toothless was already beginning to tire from flying so fast away from the hoard of dragons, and he only has so many plasma blasts to spare. The only thing Hiccup could think of was going in manually, and taking the root off the dragons, but that required... a lot more than what Hiccup had.

Hiccup is good with dragons, but not that good. He can't just go close to an unnaturally feral dragon with dragon root and take it off. Let alone in the sky.

"We can't bring them to Berk," Hiccup concluded, snatching a look back to the chasing dragons. "We need to... bring them back to whoever sent them! Use their plan against them!" Hiccup exclaimed, urging Toothless to turn around again.

It was clear on as to who sent the dragons, that much Hiccup was sure about. He just wasn't sure where they were, and how they could get there quick enough. Toothless was panting, and Hiccup was frozen. However, they didn't quite have a choice on as to continue or not.

The boy was now wishing that he had brought more layers of clothing when he left the house earlier this morning. He knew it was going to be cold, as it was heading into Winter months, he just wasn't expecting to be a Viking popsicle. It probably didn't help that he didn't have much meat on his bones, nor hair.

As for Toothless, he wished that he'd slept in for a bit longer. Mixing a late night, with an early morning usually meant a tired dragon who wasn't ready for a long, exhausting flight. The duo was really beginning to resent their past selves for not thinking ahead in case of emergencies.

Together, they sped through the noon sky, searching and scanning for the offending group.

Hiccup could only hope that they find them soon. His father was in no doubt looking for him.


	4. A Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I'm posting this story to this account because I want to herd all my stories (on other accounts that I have abandoned... oops) onto this one, and my Fanfiction.net account (Same username as this one @LonelyPickle) and yeah. I plan to update both of my stories very soon!!! I kinda took a dip out of fanfic's for a bit, but I'm back and cringing at my old work yikes.

We go where no one goes... It was widely known saying throughout the village. This saying, of course, was created by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, way back when he was a bouncing five-year-old. Gobber couldn't count all the times Hiccup's voiced bounced throughout the forest, as they searched for trolls.

Hiccup had always wanted to search new lands, meet new people, discover new things. Curiosity was clear as a diamond in the boy, which Gobber was extremely fond of. When Hiccup was little, he would scream about how cool Gobbers job was, and how he wanted to take up blacksmithing, while travelling the world. He had even drawn up a plan for a ship with a forge on it.

Gobber had to take away the plans before Hiccup could switch it with the actual plans that Stoick had to deliver to the builders. It would have sunk immediately.

The boy seemed to grasp the concept of failure quite quickly throughout his younger days. It was something that the older man admired. He would watch as Hiccups newest invention would fail and fail again. However, he noticed that the look of determination never faded.

He would never say this to anyone, but he was proud of the boy. Even before he had trained the infamous night fury, and ended the war between Vikings and dragons. Sure, he wasn't "Viking-like", he didn't have big arms, tall stature, or a bread so bushy that it weighed more than Hiccup did, but Gobber could see that the boy was smart. Probably smarter than anyone else on the island.

He was also stupid, of course. Stupid in the way that teenagers and children are. They do things that they were specifically told not to, go where is forbidden, tame dragons...

Gobber knew Hiccup, at least more than anyone on Berk. He also had a fairly good sense of when he was in danger as well... not counting the time where Hiccup went off every afternoon to the 'devil' himself. Apparently, the devil is a lot more cat-like, and incredibly cute.

Hiccup has been gone practically the entire day.

Something was wrong.

"Stoick," Gobber finally chirped, after what felt like years of introducing their newest allies to the rest of Berk. "We should send some people out for him. You know what kind of trouble he can get into."

The Viking nodded, managing to peel himself away from the swarm of villagers excited about the newest addition to Berk.

"I know, Gobber," Stoick stroked his beard. "Send the teens out, they know how to deal with Hiccup."

Gobber nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think that the teens can face against whoever, or whatever got Hiccup?"

"We don't know that anyone got him, Gobber!" Stoick was clearly getting annoyed with the questions. The long day of discussions of faraway troubles were wearing him down.

"Stoick, he's never gone for this long! He obviously went back to the ship, and from what they, -" He gestured to Vidars group. "-are saying, this Trygve person could easily overpower yer boy."

"He has a nightfury!"

"With a tail that can be burned by an arrow on fire."

"Yeah," Stoick drawled, giving Gobber an unimpressed look. "It's definitely not like Toothless could just bite their heads off."

Wow, dark much, Gobber thought to himself. "Stoick, are you not worried about 'im?"

Stoick sighed, glancing back at the villagers swarmed around the poor, overwhelmed newcomers. The wrinkles on his worn face seemed to get deeper, and Gobber already knew the answer. It was tough, running a village, and making sure that his son was safe—especially since Hiccup seemed to attract danger like metal in a lightning storm.

"'Ow about this, Stoick. You go with the teens, and I'll look after our little escapees and village?"

"The last time you ran the village we lost about half of our livestock."

Gobbers arms flew to the sky in indignation. "You accidentally scare the sheep into the ocean one time, and suddenly you're execrable for leading!" Stoick simply shook his head at this. "Stoick, you used to leave to look for the nest, ya big dummy. I think the village will be fine without you for a day. The village already misses that damned, big-brained, dragon lover."

Stoick was clearly itching to go out and find his teen son. He just needed the extra push to help him along his way. Perhaps a push off the cliff would be more efficient.

"Sir, Chief?" A voice chirped from behind the two. The Vikings heads turned in complete sync, which almost made the boy shit himself. "U-uh, if I may," It was the boy from the escapees' group. Ulf. The one Hiccup was befriending. "The, uh, the teens that hang out with Hiccup, they're getting kind of..." He glanced back at the annoyed teenagers, all clearly wanting nothing more than to jump on their dragons and go get their leading.

"Antsy."

Gobber hummed in agreement. "See, they clearly wanna go get 'em!"

"I know, Gobber!" Stoick bit out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine! I'll go out with the kids, and you stay and look after the village."

Stoick was already walking away before Gobber could give him the satisfied glare, that clearly indicated he was boasting about being right.

"Can I come too, sir?"

"Ulf," Gobber said, noticing that Stoick didn't even turn back to glance at the boy. "Going requires a dragon, first o' all. Secondly, I don't think ya father would appreciate us sending you directly back to where we found ya on tha' boat." Ulf shrugged.

"My dad always tells me to fight for something I believe in," He started, a new-found fire in his eyes. "And I believe that if there is even a slight chance that Trygve has Hiccup, I have to help. Nobody deserves to go through that."

Gobber was a bit stunned by the boys' attachment to the young apprentice. He's only known him for not even two days, and he was already protective. Gobber guessed it was Hiccups squishy cheeks that has people unconsciously attached to him. It definitely wasn't his night fury.

"That's why Stoick and the dragon riders are going."

"But still! I know the ships better than any Berkian! I know what they look like! I can help!"

"If we needed that, we'd send someone older, and more experienced before you, son." Gobber wasn't trying to bring the boys spirits down, but he had to. Ulf was beginning to remind him more and more of Hiccup.

"Experienced my ass!"

Gobbers eyes widened. Definitely learned that one from Hiccup. How much could Hiccup taint a young boy within a couple hours of showing Toothless to him?

"Oh, shut ya mouth before I stuff my hook into it! If ya father hears ya say that, 'Iccup will be scolded by two fathers!" Gobber let out a chortle.

Ulf let out a sigh, fire beginning t dim. "I'm probably the most experienced out of my group."

"How so?"

"Do you really think a meaty, big, bloodthirsty Viking is more entertaining in a fighting ring than a small... fishbone? Gotta say it's a lot more entertaining to the crowd for a small human to be tossed around a ring that two small brained lumps of meat to go at it."

Gobber didn't know what to say.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, gods, please let up your rein upon me, and my dragon," Hiccup groaned, wanting nothing more to lay down, and feast on food.

His back was aching from being hunched over on Toothless for hours on end, trying to gain speed to escape the crazed dragons. Somehow, they kept up with the night fury. Hiccup guessed it was because Toothless was exhausted.

"How many more we gotta get rid of?" Hiccup straightened, taking the opportunity to stretch his back. Many dragons had given up on the duo, however, some were still chasing pretty hard. The more they flew away, the more motivated the dragons were to catch them, it seemed.

Hiccup could practically feel the exhaustion rolling off all the surrounding dragons. Wings were being flapped so often that Hiccup worried that they would dislocate or tear some muscle. The closest dragon to the two was a monstrous nightmare, whose eyes were narrowed with spite, and bloodlust.

Perhaps if Hiccup was looking forward he would have noticed the ship below to two. Along with the arrows being shot at them.

Toothless took a dive, surprising Hiccup to the point of almost falling off, however, saved by the rope connected to Toothless' saddle.

"Toothless! Ah!" He exclaimed grip tightening, and body moulding closer to the black reptiles back. Wind ripped through his hair and nipped at his cheeks. Mix the sun, and the wind was giving him windburn. "W-Who is that?!"

Toothless screeched in reply, aggression entering his fatigued green eyes.

There was only one person who Hiccup thought could possibly be there. They fell right into their trap. How could he not have seen that, Hiccup berated himself. The signs were all there, the randomly aggressive dragons, forcing him to go farther and farther away from his village.

Based on what little was told about Trygve from the escapees, Hiccup knew it had to be him. Or at least his allies that they had come across the night prior.

"Shoot 'em down, boys!" He heard the faint yell of Vikings below.

Toothless had to keep going straight, the dragons were beginning to form at his sides. They were backing him into a corner. Corner as in a ship full of bloodthirsty Vikings.

"Higher Toothless!" Hiccup yelled over the win, pulling the saddle higher. It was no use, as dragons flew above them as well. "Oh no!"

So, they kept going forward, barely dodging arrows soaked in... something.

Well, Hiccup thought they dodged them.

That was, until Toothless let out an ear-piercing shriek, and his wings went dead. The water seemed to be racing closer and closer to the duo.

"Toothless!"

Dragons around the two dived down as well, watching as Hiccups knuckles were white, gripping the saddle for dear life.

They were mere meters from hitting the water, until Hiccup felt himself being plucked from his saddle, and a nadders spike cut the rope connecting him and his dragon.

"No! Stop! Please!"

Hiccup watched helplessly as his dragon splashed into the water, body unable to move, and drowning. Horror filled Hiccup to the core, as the dragons were tossing him to one another, yet his eyes somehow kept onto one specific area. Where Toothless hadn't come up yet from.

Hiccup prayed in his mind. Prayed to the gods, and even Hel. He wasn't too worried about where he was being carried off to, he just wanted Toothless to come back and find refuge on a sea stack. He could not possibly live with himself if his one true best friend had died.

Ice spread in his veins. Toothless wasn't coming back.

Before he could start screaming and tearing out of the monstrous nightmares grasps to join his friend, he was dropped ungracefully onto the cold, hardwood of a ship. A nail had pierced him on the back, making him wince from the small injury.

The teen heard a rough chuckle from behind him. It was familiar, and he wanted nothing more than to fling his prosthetic at the dumb meatheads face.

"Welcome back, Haddock. Got a new ship for ya arrival, after ya stupid dragons destroyed it." It was the Viking from the other ship, who threatened him multiple times, and talked about bidding.

"That was kind of rude," Hiccup sarcastically said, turning to see the ugly face behind him. Hiccup refrained from jumping back. His face was burned... horribly. It looked to be bubbling. He guessed that the man still hadn't taken care of it since their little talk yesterday.

Guess coming up with a plan and rounding up a bunch of aggressive, trained dragons took up most of the time.

Not of it made sense. It was literally the day before when Hiccup was sure that the men on this ship weren't going to bother them anymore, as he burned down their other one. How could they possibly bounce back already?

"Rude? Rude as in, burn down an entire ship filled with twenty men on it, rude?"

"Oh, a fellow sarcasm buddy." Hiccups sarcasm was practically dripping with the sweat on his brow.

"Tie 'em up, boys! Trygve's gonna love this runt."

Said runt's heart beat sped up quicker than a dragon in heat. His hand fled to the new dagger on his belt.

This wasn't going to end well.


End file.
